Forever Mine Rewritten
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: A friendship prolonged between Hinamori Amu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi - one that holds lurking secrets. Ikuto can always sense his fated lover close - but can't quite grasp it. Vampire: The word scares Amu - who hears about the deaths of many women in Tokyo. How will she react when her best friend, Ikuto, holds a very fatal secret?
1. Ikuto Tsukiyomi The Vampire

**Summary:** A friendship prolonged between Hinamori Amu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi - one that holds lurking secrets. Ikuto can always sense his fated lover close - but can't quite grasp it. Vampire: The word scares Amu - who hears about the deaths of many women in Tokyo. How will she react when her best friend, Ikuto, holds a very fatal secret?

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah so I know you all must be like -.-" why did you make another story without continuing the old ones? Simple a) I'm making this one more detailed and structured so it will make sense b)there will be lemons c) I'm going to write more and I promise I will update. Anyway, Hope you enjoy regardless of my lack of updating~. Sincerely, Olivia.

* * *

The image of crimson silk spilling onto the cold ground, only to be grasped by my lust. I look into the blank eyes of my victim whom I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto; different than the other Vampires in Japan who I, consider malicious; actually merely paralyzed my female victim. I am unaware who she is - my one rule - no sucking blood from men. It allows my sexuality to remain straight.

I conclude my meal for the day by sucking a few more drops then I clean up the blood and smears, fix the shirt, and whisper a spell in her ear to have her wake up five minutes later, and not remember a thing. Her eyes peacefully close as if she merely fell asleep on the sidewalk. I then walk home calmly, cautiously making sure no one was eavesdropping on me. The street is dead silent - eerie. When I get home, I am greeted with the same uneasy feeling within my gut.

Within a matter of seconds after going in my room, however, I dismiss this sense of suspicion when Amu Hinamori texts me. She's so adorable with her Strawberry Pink hair and her deep golden orbs; she's got a nice hourglass figure too. We've been friends since we were three. Amazing it's kept strong for fourteen years - her being 16 and me, 17. We tell each other everything - well, except for my secret. I'm too cautious to tell her considering how much she displays hatred towards vampires when hearing of young women's' deaths due to the bite marks on the neck, in which the vampires took too much blood.

No. I cannot tell her, or at least not now. I am not the type of vampire to kill - however, if it's necessary to protect loved ones, of course I won't hesitate. As for Amu and I: I think that she only thinks of me as just a friend - but I desire more. Not merely to drink her sweet blood, but more importantly to make her love me as I have come to love her.

However, that may not be the answer since, as a vampire: I am required to find that fated one that was destined to be with me. I can't help but feel like this young woman is near; being able to tell with my senses. I'm stuck between my fate and Amu. I'm dumbfounded that Amu hasn't sensed my growing feelings for her. She is a bit on the oblivious side. I'm shocked she didn't find out my secret either.

* * *

Thankfully, the next day is Saturday. Amu asked if we could hang out a bit near the mall. I begrudgingly accepted despite the fact that I hate shopping. It's so girly - I'm a man and should be doing manly things! [A/N: . . . Awkward?] I throw on a casual tee that has some gothic band picture on it. As for pants I put on black skinny jeans and some black shoes. I glance at my image in the mirror briefly before striding out the door - walking to the mall. Yeah, I don't have my driver's license yet.

I meet her promptly about 20 minutes after she asked me. I was early. I usually am early: sheepishly desiring to see her that much. I don't want to waste any moments. Will I ever tell her my feelings, who knows...? Of course, I don't act all obvious in front of her - I adore teasing her. Whenever I do, tinges of pink cling to her beautiful face.

Five minutes after I await her arrival, she comes. I smile at her and wave, soon enough looking away in attempts to hide the blush creeping across my face. Keep it together. She sits down at the table and leans in staring at me gorgeously.

"You're here early as usual, Ikuto" she says with a smile. "Yep. So where do you want to go, Amu." I say emphasizing her name with a smirk. "I-I don't know yet, let's just walk around" she says with another smile as she gets up. For the rest of the day I mostly watch her looking at outfits, contently. She'd go in the dressing room while I waited and asked for my opinion. Very few outfits looked poorly on her. As for me, I just looked around a bit, sometimes goofing off trying on sunglasses that are obviously way too big for me. Sometimes she catches me trying them on and laughs along with me.

Within a matter of three hours, we finish and decide to rest and get something to eat at a miniature restaurant at the mall. I get some ramen from a Japanese cuisine restaurant with a diet Coca Cola, while she gets a pizza and some pink lemonade. I secretly manage a few seconds of watching her eat. With me, she's so nonchalant, yet still polite when eating.

* * *

After that we end up leaving and saying goodbye for today. I abruptly bring her into an embrace and I nearly feel her eyes widening. "I-Ikuto? What's wrong?" She asks me concerned. I chuckle coolly, trying to play it calm. "Nothing. Later, Amu." I say with a smirk. Her face was all red and pink. Must have caught her off guard.

I feel that strangely familiar urge in my stomach with a need for blood. I sense that someone is following me but I pay no attention since I see no one around.

* * *

Amu's PoV:

Ikuto's always had this strange aura about him. I decided to follow him just now. I can see he's cautious, feeling like someone is watching him. Therefore, I carefully hide behind a wall, still having a clear view of him. He stops in front of an adult woman, maybe around the age of twenty. He says something that I can't quite understand, almost like a chanting of some sort. Her eyes dull down and she collapses to the ground.

I hold in my breath, trying to prevent myself from gasping. I peruse him carefully, watching him as he leans down to her. He lifts up her unconscious body and brings his lips up to her neck. I gasp when I see his teeth - sharp like those of a monster, coming in towards her neck. To confirm the incident occurring in front of me I both pinch myself: to see if I'm dreaming, and I watch to see what he does next.

Unfortunately, just as I suspected - he plunges his keen teeth inside of the woman's neck. I gasp louder and he flinches. Looking around and stopping. He grimaces and takes a step away, looking around more.

"Who's there?" He says cautiously. I want to run away, but my feet are frozen. "I know someone's there. There's no use trying to hide and pretend that I can't feel your presence here." He says, a bit more contentious. I feel my breathing become harsher and I begin to tremble when I feel him coming closer. He looks directly at me and I freeze, my eyes screaming with terror.

"A-Amu. What are you doing here?" He says nervously, leaning down to where I'm at. Cautiously, I back up more, keeping my distance from him. I can't find my voice to say anything, and he sighs pointing his finger at me to hold on. He cleans up any signs of blood around then he says a few words from a distance, loudly so she can grasp them, and she wakes up - confused at what happened - but she then leaves. I stand there with awe - he didn't kill her? But why?

At this point tears blur my vision. This is all too much to grasp onto. He releases his hold on me - as he did before to make sure I wouldn't scream or anything as the woman left. My eyes narrow defensively and I back away with more caution.

"Amu, I'm not going to hurt you." He sighs while coming closer. "S-Stay away! W-What are you!" I say while tears furiously stream down my face. "I'm a vampire who does not murder." He says calmly, concern painted within his violet colored eyes. "H-How can I believe you? Just because you did that now, doesn't mean you just did that to show me that you're not a murderer!" I say a bit more furious. "Amu. Listen to me, I am not a murderer. I merely say something to stun women, then I drink a vague amount of blood, say the spell again after cleaning up any signs of me doing anything, and then they wake up, not knowing it happened" he says sincerely. The looks in his eyes are pleading, almost as if begging me to believe him.

He sighs before saying, "Here. Come with me to my house and I'll explain everything". I hesitate but then nod, realizing that if he were to kill me, he would have done it by now. He is my best friend; it's the least I could do. He nods his head and tells me to follow him. I'm still trembling at the scene I just saw. He notices, and his eyes soften and he grabs my hand abruptly.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you, Amu." He says with that same pleading voice he showed me earlier. I nod my head and try and regain my composure. His house is a few blocks away.

Within a mere ten minutes, we arrive in front of his house - which appears to be that of a mansion. His mother and father are away - working abroad. This meant, of course, he lived all alone. He beckons for me to follow him inside, opening the door up for me to enter, then closes the door after he enters as well.

* * *

"Follow me up to my room. I'll tell you everything. I promise." He says softly. I nod my head, and promptly follow him. When we enter he sits next to me on his bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" I say softly, stifling a small tear from falling. "You always tell me how much you hate vampires. Every single one of them. Not all of us are bad. Some of us rescue victims who are about to be killed by the evil ones. Amu, you have to believe me. I didn't tell you because," he bites his lip nervously then continues with a sigh, "because I love you. I didn't want to drag you into such a complicated life. But you can't tell anyone that I'm a vampire. Police arrest anyone who is a vampire regardless of their intentions. Mine are all good intentions, I do it to survive Amu, I don't take more than needed - I don't murder." He says, not looking down until he says that he loves me and everything else.

"Tell me everything that you know about your fate, as being a vampire, Ikuto." I say, more calm about the situation: yet trying to dismiss the fact that he just admitted he is in love with me. "Alright. It all started when I was a little boy. I knew there was something amiss about my parents. I could tell that they were hiding something from me. I was five when they told me and transferred the genetics to me. The next morning when I awoke, I had sharp fangs, and an urge to suck blood. They explained to me our, the good vampires, role. We were to say a spell to knock them unconscious, clean up the scene, then say the spell again to awaken them. That's our role. As for the evil ones," he says while sighing and looking down, "those are the ones whom you were expressing your true hatred for, not knowing there are good vampires too. They are the ones who put a spell on them, suck all the blood from their bodies, and leave them there to die. But Amu, I'm not evil like them. In fact, I've saved more lives than I can count from bad vampires. Listen to me though, there's a legend regarding the red thread that connects us to love. It is the one in which one mortal human, will have the spirit and power to allow us to suck their blood, and never perish. That is how we know who will be the one for us. Lately, I've felt it close but, I don't want to be with anyone other than you." He says tenderly.

"But not to say I only want to suck your blood, I want you to be mine, or my girlfriend, lover, and all that stuff." He says with sincerity written in his eyes and with a blush spread across his face. "I-I believe you, Ikuto. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. But, please promise me you'll be careful when fighting off the evil ones." I say, and he nods his head and pinky swears he will be careful.

"What do you say, Amu?" I jerk my head his direction, dreading the response I'll have to decide upon. "What do you mean?" I say trying to pretend I don't know. He leans in closer and whispers in my ear coolly, "Amu Hinamori, will you be my girlfriend". Before I take any other thought or precaution I find myself nodding and sternly saying "Yes, I will".

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**A/N:** too fast? Too slow? I'll show more explanations later. Review please ^.^

**Ikuto:** I am not a whore, but I like to do it o: !


	2. Have you had your 'first' yet?

**Disclaimer: **It's obvious I don't own Shugo Chara, yet I still do this every single chapter of every single story I have.

**Note to the Readers: **I greatly appreciate all the feedback and responses given so far! Thank you so much~ you make writing actually well worth it.

* * *

**Ikuto Point of View:**

Time seemed to freeze when I heard those three words come out from her beautiful lips – "Yes, I will". Right at this moment, I'm speechless. I never thought she would come to accept me, even if she is my best friend. A wave of relief washes over me and before I know it I am in her arms. Amu tenses up a bit but then she calms down and relaxes her arms and wraps them around me as she pulls me into her warm embrace. The moment I have been yearning for all along – is right in front of me.

"Amu, I promise I will make you happy." I whisper huskily into her ear. "I-I know you will, Ikuto." She responds with tinges of pink and red heating up her face. I smile at her and I grab her hand whilst asking, "Have you had your first yet". Her face becomes very flustered and she looks away shyly. "What exactly do you mean 'have I had my first yet'?" she inquires curiously. I chuckle; realizing the question I asked her was incomplete and could be taken in several ways.

"I meant to say, have you had your first kiss yet?" I ask once more, but with more detail. "Oh, that's what you meant," she says as she pauses and sighs – almost as if relieved, "no, I haven't. I've been saving it for someone special". She still looks fairly embarrassed. I smile and tenderly grab her hand and bring my lips to her beautiful hand and stare up at her with a look of reassurance. "Don't worry. There's nothing to be scared of, Amu. I can wait if you're too nervous to have your first kiss. Hell, If I had to – I would tolerantly wait forever. As long as I have you with me, I'm fine." I say with a serious tone while I then cast my gaze onto my bed, feeling rather flustered about the passion I put into the words that just escaped from my mouth. But it's all true – I'm not going to take advantage or rush into things. It's not the type of guy I am, or ever desire to be. [A/N: well, er… he kinda rushes into things in the other stories, but he's not going to be in the type of guy to do such a thing in this one – or is he o.o?]

* * *

All of a sudden Amu cups my face with her hands and stares at me in the eyes and smiles as I feel my breath be taken away. Amu is so gorgeous – but it's not as if I'm just now realizing it. I carefully study her actions my eyes locked on hers, and within mere moments, our lips collide and I feel my heart start to beat vigorously. Whoa, she kissed me first. At first, it's just a normal kiss but then we continue to make-out. I bring my arms around her waist and bring her closer toward me. My tongue finally enters her mouth, and I discreetly wait to see if she pulls back from the suddenness. To my own surprise, she doesn't and our lips continue to collide as our tongues start hugging each other and dancing. Our breathing becomes very harsh, and after what seems like 10 minutes, we part.

I examine her face and she's blushing. Hell though, I even think _**I'm**_ blushing. The thought that repeatedly ran through my mind was '_Damn Amu, you're so damn sexy'_. "Thank You, Ikuto," she says abruptly which wakes me up from my thoughts about what just happened, "I'm really glad that if I could have my '_first' _with anyone that it could be you". "You're welcome Amu-koi" I say while I get close to her and nuzzling her body against mine. I look over at the clock and I realize how late it is. "It's getting late, Amu. Let me take you home. I don't want you going out after dark especially considering all the crimes that have been occurring lately." I say while standing up and extending my hand for her to grab. She nods, smiles, and then grabs my hand.

"Shit, your mother must be worried sick – it's already twelve in the morning. Did she call you?" I ask slightly concerned – yet calm as soon as I realize that her parents trust me (or at least her mother – father still a bit hesitant). "Ah, darn. I forgot to turn my phone on. I forgot because I got so distracted with everything that happened. I turned it off as soon as I started to follow you – in case it went off and you found out I was following you." She says, and by the time she finishes we're right in front of her house. I hesitantly ring the doorbell.

* * *

It's too late to remember we're holding hands and to stop, because Midori Hinamori, Amu's mother, is already at the door. Her mouth drops open and the two of us (Amu and I) blush. "I'd say where you have been, Amu only it's obvious you were with Ikuto. Ikuto, why don't you come in and both of you can explain what exactly happened. Don't worry Amu, your father's asleep. I assured him I would wait until you returned before going to sleep." She says while looking between the two of us.

I clear my throat before starting – telling her obviously only minor details and giving Amu a few occasional glances to tell her we're not going to tell her about the whole 'vampire' part. I don't think she'd be pleased knowing that her daughter is friends with – and _dating _a vampire. After the two of us finish, she nods her head excitedly and accepts our relationship. "Ikuto, you've always been such a handsome, kind, young man – and most of all, such a wonderful friend to Amu. I'd be delighted to letting you date my daughter. As for your father Amu, well I'll talk to him about it later. I'll let you two say goodbye" she says while leaving to go to bed I assume.

I walk outside the door and she follows me to say goodbye. "Goodnight Amu, thanks for understanding everything, I'll see you later okay?" I say then lean over and kiss her tenderly on the lips. "Okay, night Ikuto" she says sweetly then smiles at me waving. I then make my way back home feeling a sense of relief and accomplishment. So much happened in a mere day, and I'm so thrilled!

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! I hope you enjoyed sorry if it was boring and that there were no lemons, but hey self restraint for the one you love x3~3 PEACE OUT BROUSSEL SPROUT~


End file.
